I'M TIRED OF SMILING FOR YOU
by ichakyungsoo
Summary: [ Kaisoo x Sudo ]Di balik senyum ku terdapat berjuta rasa sakit yang ku pendam. Aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit ku selama ini dengan senyum palsu ku dan kau terus saja menyakiti ku tanpa kau sadari aku sudah mulai lelah dengan dirimu dan aku lelah menunjukan senyum palsu ku terhadap diri mu".
1. Chapter 1

I'M TIRED OF SMILING FOR YOU / KAISOO

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Kai

Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Suho

Main Pair : Other

Rated : T atau tentuin sendiri

Genre : romance, angst, frienship, family

Sumary : "Di balik senyum ku terdapat berjuta rasa sakit yang ku pendam. Aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit ku selama ini dengan senyum palsu ku dan kau terus saja menyakiti ku tanpa kau sadari aku sudah mulai lelah dengan dirimu dan aku lelah menunjukan senyum palsu ku terhadap diri mu".

Chapter 1

Suasana pagi ini sangat cerah seperti secerah hati Kyungsoo karena apa dia mempersiapkan bekal makanan yang dia buatnya tadi pagi untuk orang yang di sukainya di sekolah. Lelaki beruntung itu adalah Kim Jongin atau bisa di panggil dengan nama Kai. Kai adalah namja yang sangat di sukai Kyungsoo anni lebih tepatnya adalah di cintai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai dan Kyungsoo pun pernah menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Kai, namun Kai sering menolak pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo karena sifat Kai yang sangat dingin dan tidak perduli pada sekitarnya, Kai pun mempunyai sifat kasar. Walaupun Kai sering menolak perasaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak menyerah kyungsoo yakin suatu saat Kai pasti akan menerima perasaannya walau pun Kyungsoo harus bersabar. Kyungsoo pun berjalan dengan senyumnya yang manis sambil melihat kotak bekal makanannya samapai-samapai ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

" Puk "

"Eh...Baekhyun eonnie, anyong.." Kyungsoo menoleh ternyata Baekhyun lah yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri Kyungsoo sambil melihat kotak bekal mu" tanya Baekhyun terhadap saengnya itu.

"Hehehe...ini eonnie aku membuatkan bekal untuk Kai yang ku buat sendiri eonni" ucap Kyungsoo dengan girangnya.

"Huuufft..kau masih mengaharpkannya Kyungsoo apa kau tidak bisa mengalihkan perasaan mu terhadap orang lain kenapa harus Kai, kau tau kan Suho oppa juga menyukai mu kenapa harus dengan namja kulit tan itu" ucap kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah eonnie aku yakin suatu saat dia pasti akan menerima cinta ku eonnie" kata Kyungsoo dengan yakin terhadap baekhyun.

"Tapi aku takut kau yang tersakiti Kyungsoo kau tau kan sifat Kai seperti apa dia sangat dingin terhadap semua orang dan kata-kata kasarnya terhadap diri mu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memberikan sedikit penjelasan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Aku tau eonnie dengan semua sifatnya tapi aku yakin dengan perasaan ku dan aku tau suatu saat Kai pasti akan tersenyum terhadap ku dan sifat dinginnya seperti es akan meleleh dengan sendirinya" Kyungsoo sambil terseyum.

"Aigoooo...terserah pada mu saja Kyungsoo aku lelah memperingatkan mu tapi kalau kau memang sudah lelah terhadap perasaan mu sendiri lepaskan lah dia dan buka lah hati untuk orang di sekitar aku tidak mau senyum ceria mu hilang karena perasaan mu terhadap namja itu, Suho oppa masih menunggu mu Kyungsoo" kata baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau eonnie...gomawo eonnie ternyata eonnie selama ini memperhatikan ku hehehe" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun.

Ternyata orang yang mereka sedari tadi mereka bicarakan pun lewat tanpa kata sedikit pun dengan muka dinginnya. Baekhyun yang melihat pun kesal, Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai pun langsung berlali mengejarnya yang sudah jauh dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan iba 'semoga yang kau ucapkan benar Kyungsoo, semoga perasaan mu terbalaskan' batin Baekhyun.

"Kai.." panggil Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Kai apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai pun masih diam namun terlihat di wajahnya dia merasa terganggu.

"Kai aku tadi membuatkan bekal untuk kita berdua pas jam istirahat nanti, aku tau kau pasti belum makan jadi aku khusus membuatkan makanan untuk mu, kita makan di atap sekolah ya nanti aku tunggu kau di sana" ucap Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"..." Kai masih saja diam.

"Kai kenapa kau diam saja, lihat aku membuat bekal untuk kita di tempat yang agak besar dan aku pun membuat makanan kesukaan mu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Berisik..!" akhirnya Kai berbicara.

"Hah..apa yang kau ucapkan Kai" karena Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kai.

"BERISIK..apa kau tuli hah, pagi-pagi kau sudah menggangugu ku dengan ocehan mu, telinga ku sakit" marah Kai terhadap Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"M-mianhe Kai" terlihat tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar.

"Dan apa ini, kau membuatkan bekal untuk ku..Ciihh..aku tak sudi memakan maknan bekal mu. Untuk apa kau membuatkan bekal untuk ku masih ada kantin kan di sekolah ini dan juga jangan sok memperhatikan ku yeoja pengganggu" ada kata penekanan di akhir ucapan Kai terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kai aku sudah membuatkannya untuk mu, makanan di kantin kurang baik untuk mu " mohon Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"SETTT... BRAAAAKKKK"

Kai mengambil kotak bekal yang Kyungsoo bawa di tangannya dan mengehapaskan kotak bekal itu ke tanah. Terlihat makanan yang di hias Kyungsoo dengan rapi berhamburan keluar. Kyungsoo melihat tindakan Kai yang merebut kotak bekalnya dan membuangnya ke tanah sangat terjekut, betapa sakit hatinya melihat makanannya yang dia buat tadi pagi di buang oleh Kai dengan kasar. Kyungsoo ingin menangis tapi dia menahannya dengan senyumnya dia tidak ingin Kai melihatnya menangis. Orang yang berjalan menuju sekolah pun terkejut dengan tindakkan Kai yang membuang kotak bekal Kyungsoo mereka tidak berani ikut campur urusan Kai karena mereka tau sifat Kai.

"Lihat lah aku tidak bisa memakan bekal mu itu jadi tidak usah membuatkan ku bekal lagi yeoja pengganggu apa kau sudah pus HAHH" teriak Kai terhadap Kyungsoo.

"M-mianhe Kai" ucap Kyungsoo dengan bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. Kyungsoo pun mulai berjalan memunggut kotak bekalnya dan menyisihkan makanannya yang masih layak untuk di makan.

"Pasti makanannya tidak enakkan sampai kau membuangnya, akan ku usahkan membuat bekal yang sangat enak untukmu kai" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memungut bekalnya dan tersenyum kepada Kai walau pun terlihat dari matanya ada goresan luka yang menandakan sakit hatinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tuli hah sampai kau tak mendengarkan kata-kata ku tadi, kalau kau masih membuatkan bekal untuk aku tak segan-segan membuangnya ke bak sampah Kyungsoo" Kai berucap di telinga Kyungsoo yang masih membersihkan makanannya.

Kai pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertuduk. Kai tidak memperdulikan betapa kasihannya Kyungsoo yang masih memungut makanannya yang Kai lempar tadi dengan kasar.

"Aku membuatkan makanan ini dengan tulus Kai supaya perasaan ku tersampaikan kepada mu...hiks..hiks" runtuh sudah pertahanan Kyungsoo untuk tidak menangis.

"Dan aku pun ingin melihat senyum mu walaupun itu hanya sekali saja aku melihat mu tersenyum makanya aku membuatkan bekal untuk mu dan aku ingi kau mencobanya apakah kau mau tersenyum dengan mencicipi masakan ku..hiks..hiks" Kyungsoo menangis dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Apa sebegitunya..hiks..hiks..kah kau tidak menyukai ku..hiks..hiks" Kyungsoo semakin deras mengeluarkan buliran air matanya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menangis tidak menyadari ada orang yang sudah duduk sebelahnya sambil membersihkan kotak bekal Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di tanah dan orang itu adalah Suho namja dengan wajah anglic nya dan senyumnya yang sangat lembut dia lah namja yang menyukai Kyungsoo yang mau menunggu cinta Kyungsoo untuknya. Suho membuka wajah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di tutupnya dengan tangannya, betapa kagetnya Suho yang melihat Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang memenuhi pipi cantiknya.

"Wae Kyungsoo..uljima..kemanhe.." Suho yang membersihkan air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Suho oppa..hiks..hiks..hiks" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Suho dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang Suho.

"Ulima Kyungsoo, berhentilah menangis aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis seperti ini" betapa sakitnya hati Suho melihat yeoja yang di cintainya menangis dan dia pun tau apa sebab dan siapa yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Apa Kai yang membuat mu seperti ini" tanya Suho.

"...hiks" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

'Awas kau Kim Jongin kau telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini jika perasaan ku terbalaskan oleh Kyungsoo aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo untukmu dan tidak akan membuat hatinya menjadi lebih sakit karena diri mu suatu saat kau pasti menyesal telah memperlakukannya seperti ini dan tak akan ku biarkan kau merebutnya dari ku' batin Suho dengan wajah yang menahan marah.

**~T****BC~**


	2. Chapter 2

I'M TIRED OF SMILING FOR YOU / KAISOO Chapter 2

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Kai

Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Suho

Main Pair : Other

Rated : T atau tentuin sendiri

Genre : romance, angst, frienship, family

Sumary :"Di balik senyum ku terdapat berjuta rasa sakit yang ku pendam. Aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit ku selama ini dengan senyum palsu ku dan kau terus saja menyakiti ku tanpa kau sadari aku sudah mulai lelah dengan dirimu dan aku lelah menunjukkan senyenyum palsu ku terhadap diri mu."

"Apa Kai yang membuat mu seperti ini" tanya Suho.

"...hiks" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

'Awas kau Kim Jongin kau telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini jika perasaan ku terbalaskan oleh Kyungsoo aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo untukmu dan tidak akan membuat hatinya menjadi lebih sakit karena diri mu suatu saat kau pasti menyesal telah memperlakukannya seperti ini dan tak akan ku biarkan kau merebutnya dari ku' batin Suho dengan wajah yang menahan marah.

Chapter 2

Kyungsoo pun masih tetap menangis di pelukkan namja berwajah anglic itu, sudah sebarapa banyak air mata yang sudah dia keluarkan, wajahnya yang semula cerah dan berbinar sekarang menjadi wajah yang terlihat sangat sendu dan terdapat goresan luka yang amat dalam dari matanya. Namja yang menjadi sandarannya kini perlahan membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo, Suho yang terlihat membelai sayang surai hitam Kyungsoo pun mulai bicara.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baik sekarang Kyungsoo" ucap namja berwajah anglic itu.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Kyungsoo masih saja dengan tangisnya.

"Aku sudah lelah Kyungsoo, kau dari tadi memeluk ku dan terus saja menangis apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ku karena dari tadi kita menjadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah, mereka kira aku yang membuat diri mu seperti ini" ucap Suho terhadap Kyungsoo yang masih saja menangis di pelukannya.

"M-mmianhe Suho oppa karena diri ku kau menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di sekolah ini" Kyungsoo sudah mengadahkan kepalanya kepada Suho.

"Apa kau tidak lelah dari tadi kau hanya menangis dan lihat baju ku sudah basah karena air mata mu itu" Suho terlihat sedikit kesal terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Miannhe Suho oppa sekali lagi miannhe" Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya.

"Aigoo..Kyungie ku ini kalo kau terlihat meminta maaf seperti itu aku merasa seperti aku yang benar-benar membuat mu menangis sekarang" Suho sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang chuby karena gemas melihat tingkah gadis yang di cintainya ini.

"AUUWWW...appo Suho oppa kau ingin membuat ku menangis lagi eoh karena kau mencubit pipi ku terlalu keras" kesal Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang di cubit Suho.

"ANDWEEEmmmpphh..." teriak Suho karena mulutnya di bekap oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya..tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu oppa kau semakin mencolok di mata mereka" langsung membekap mulut Suho yang tadi berteriak.

"Araso..araso..Kyungsoo apa kau tidak sadar dengan mata mu?" tanya Suho terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengan mata ku oppa..wae?" Kyungsoo terlihat bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo..jangan membuat ku mencubit diri mu untuk kedua kalinya Kyungsoo berhentilah bersifat Aegyo seperti itu di hadapan ku" Suho yang sangat gemas melihat sifat aegyo Kyungsoo.

"Ya oppa jangan berbicara seperti itu, memang ada apa dengan mata ku" Kyungsoo masih penasaran ada apa dengan matanya.

"Lihat mata mu seperti bola pimpong karena kau dari tadi menangis dan mata mu menjadi sembab, dan mata mu yang sudah bulat itu pun semakin menjadi bulat seperti ingin keluar dari sarangnya ha..ha..ha..ha.." ledek Suho kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ya oppa..berhentilah mengejek ku seperti itu" kesal Kyungsoo.

"ha..ha..ha..ha..wae, memang benar coba saja kau berkaca terhadap diri mu sendiri" Suho masih meledek Kyungsoo.

"Ya oppa..kau jahat sekali kepada ku" Kyungsoo mengembung kan pipinya.

"Ya ya.. kau kesal eoh..kalau kau marah kau terlihat cantik Kyungsoo apalagi bila kau tersenyum jadi berhentilah untuk menitikan air mata mu itu" ucap Suho sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

" BLUUSSHH " pipi Kyungsoo pun memerah.

"Ya oppa behentilah untuk menggoda ku" sambil memukul lengan Suho.

" TENG TENG TENG TENG " bel tanda saatnya para siswa masuk ke kelas masing-masing namun Kyungsoo dan Suho masih saja dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak ingin masuk Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho.

"Sepertinya tidak oppa kau saja mengatakan mata ku masih seperti bola pimpong, aku takut Baekhyun eonnie khawatir tentang diri ku apalagi perbuatan Kai terhadap ku, oppa tau sendirikan bagaimana Baekhyun eonnie terhadap diri ku" jelas Kyungsoo terhadap Suho.

"Arasoo Kyungsoo, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang sekolah saja, aku juga jadi malas masuk ke kelas, kajja" ucap Suho yang mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman belakang sekolahnya sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kajja oppa, aku butuh suana yang tenang untuk diri ku apa lagi kejadian tadi pagi yang aku alami" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sempainya mereka di taman belakang sekolah terlihat suana yang sangat tenang dan damai terlihat rerumputan nan hijau dan pohon yang rindang terdapat danau kecil yang membuat taman itu semakin indah, hawa yang sangat sejuk dan hembusan angin yang sangat sepoi. Kyungsoo dan Suho pun langsung duduk di pinggir danau terlihat mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata untuk menikmati angin yang menyetuh wajah mereka.

"Oppa apa kau sering ke taman belakang sekolah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo terhadap Suho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"eeemmm...aku sering kemari jika hati ku merasa tidak nyaman" perlahn-lahan Suho membuka matanya.

"Aku baru tau kalau taman kita seindah ini, ternyata pemandangan disini sangat bagus" Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dari tadi ku lihat kau memang benar-benar manis kalau kau tersenyum Kyungsoo" Suho tersenyum anglic terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Oppa berhentilah menggoda ku, kau suka sekali menggoda ku tanpa henti" Kyungsoo yang malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya Kyungsoo..dan satu lagi aku lapar karena aku harus menenangkan mu dari tangis mu itu, kemarikan bekal mu kepada ku" Suho langsung menarik kotak bekal makanan yang Kyungsoo bawa untuk Kai.

"Oppa jangan, makanan itu tidak layak untuk di makan dan juga rasanya pun tidak enak" wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi murung.

"Mmmmmm...MASTTA..chinca masta Kyungsoo, kata siapa makanan mu tidak enak, makanan mu sangat enak berani sekali Kai membuang makanan mu apa dia tidak tau kau sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya" ucap Suho yang memakan bekal Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit marah karena dia harus menyebutkan nama Kai.

"Benar kah oppa masakan ku enak, seandainya dia mau mencicipinya walau pun sedikit saja" wajah Kyungsoo yang tadi berbinar menjadi sendu seketika.

"Dia siapa, Kai maksud mu" Suho dengan senyum sinisnya dan tampak meremehkan namja berkuli tan itu.

"Bisakah kau tak membicarakan Kai saat kau bersama ku, hargai perasaan ku Kyungsoo aku tak ingin kau menjadi sedih seperti ini karena namja berkulit tan itu, aku tidak suka dia bersikap kasar seperti itu terhadap mu dan aku masih bisa bersabar dengan sifatnya kalau Kai sudah terlalu menyakiti mu atau Kai terus membuat mu menangis tidak segan-segan aku merebut mu Kyungsoo walau pun kau masih mencintai Kai dan aku akan berusaha agar kau perlahan-lahan mencintai ku dengan tulus dan juga tanpa paksaan dan tak akan ku biar kan namja tan itu merebut mu kembali dari sisi ku, aku ingin kau melihat betapa tulusnya aku mencintai mu Kyungsoo." Suho menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

"Oppa tapi akuu...!" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena tangan telunjuk Suho berada tepat di bibirnya.

"Ssshhttt...jangan katakan sekarang Kyungsoo aku tau kau masih mencintainya dan aku tau kau pun berharap Kai membalas perasaan mu kan. Aku pun begitu Kyungsoo sama seperti dirimu aku akan terus menunggu mu Kyungsoo walaupun aku tidak tau sampai kapan kau mau membuka hati mu untuk ku. Bila kau merasa lelah terhadap perasaan mu dan cinta mu terhadap Kai datang lah kepada ku dan ingat aku akan terus ada di sisi mu dan berjanjilah jangan sampai senyum manis mu itu hilang gara-gara namja tan itu tetap lah tersenyum walau pun kau terlihat rapuh dan aku pun akan selalu tersenyum untuk diri mu" Suho membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo oppa dan maafkan aku belum bisa membalas perasaan mu untuk saat ini oppa" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo aku tau suatu saat kau pasti mau menerima perasaan ku. Aku akan tetap menunggu mu Kyungsoo" Suho menatap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun hanyut dalam pembicaraan mereka dan tidak terasa hari sudah mulai sore mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah tidak lupa juga Suho mengantarkan Kyungsoo samapi kerumah, di sepanjang jalan mereka terlihat tertawa dan bercanda dan sampai lah di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah..aku pulang dulu Kyungsoo sampai bertemu di sekolah besok" Suho sambil membelai surai panjang Kyungsoo.

"Ne..oppa sampai bertemu besok di sekolah..anyonggg" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada Suho.

"Ne..anyoong Kyungsoo" Suho pun membalasa lambaian Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat punggung Suho tidak terlihat lagi pun langsung pergi masuk kerumah. Kyungsoo pun berjalan melewati tangga karena kamarnya berada di lantai 2. Sesampainya di kamar Kyungsoo langsung membersihkan dirinya dalam kamar mandi. Setelah Kyungsoo selasai mandi Kyungsoo langsung memakai piyamanya dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Terliahat Kyungsoo sedang berpikir sejenak.

"Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku setelah Suho oppa berkata seperti itu terhadap ku tapi hati ku masih mencintai Kai dan Suho oppa sudah ku anggap sebagai oppa ku sendiri karena dia selalu menjaga ku dan Suho oppa selalu ada di mana aku membutuhkannya" Kyungsoo tampak sangat berpikir.

"Huuuuffffttttt...Molla, aku tidak tau sampai mana kisah cinta akan berjalan apakah terhadap Suho oppa atau terhadap Kai?" Kyungsoo yang masih saja tetap berpikir dan akhirnya pun tertidur dengan sendirinya.

**TBC**

Di Chapetr 2 nya Author bikin cerita Kyungsoo ama Suho dulu

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho and yang lainnya dech.

Gomawoo udah like FF Author Saeng and Chingu

Dan komentarnya juga..chinca gomawo ^_^

Like yang banyak ya biar Author semangat nulisnya

Komentarnya juga.. banyak like ama komentar makin cepet lanjutnya

Pengen temenan ama Author cari aja fecebook: ichakyung_soo91 .id

Author pengen nambah chingu sekalian juga pengen minta rekomendasi buat FF baru

Gomawoooo...


	3. Chapter 3

I'M TIRED OF SMILING FOR YOU / KAISOO Chapter 3

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Kai

Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Suho

Main Pair : Other

Rated : T atau tentuin sendiri

Genre : romance, angst, frienship, family

Sumary :"Di balik senyum ku terdapat berjuta rasa sakit yang ku pendam. Aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit ku selama ini dengan senyum palsu ku dan kau terus saja menyakiti ku tanpa kau sadari aku sudah mulai lelah dengan dirimu dan aku lelah menunjukkan senyenyum palsu ku terhadap diri mu."

"Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku setelah Suho oppa berkata seperti itu terhadap ku tapi hati ku masih mencintai Kai dan Suho oppa sudah ku anggap sebagai oppa ku sendiri karena dia selalu menjaga ku dan Suho oppa selalu ada di mana aku membutuhkannya" Kyungsoo tampak sangat berpikir.

"Huuuuffffttttt...Molla, aku tidak tau sampai mana kisah cinta ku akan berjalan apakah terhadap Suho oppa atau terhadap Kai?" Kyungsoo yang masih saja tetap berpikir dan akhirnya pun tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Chapter 3

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang membuka matanya di pagi hari karena sinar matahari yang mengganggu mata yeoja itu dia adalah Kyungsoo yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya terlihat Kyungsoo sendang mengucek matanya dengan imut dia pun turun dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah Kyungsoo pun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi Kyungsoo pun langsung memakai baju sekolahnya tidak lupa dia pun mengikat rambut panjangnya yang hitam ke belakang, setelah selesai Kyungsoo berdandan Kyungsoo pun langsung turun untuk pergi ke dapur dan dia pun menyiapkan bekal untuk di bawa ke sekolah. Kyungsoo masih tetap membuatkan bekal untuk Kai dia tidak takut dengan kejadian yang Kai membuang bekalnya Kyungsoo masih saja membuat kan bekal untuk Kai. Kyungsoo masih saja berusaha agar Kai mau memakan bekalnya dan Kyungsoo pun membuatkannya khusus untuk Kai.

"Akhirnya selesai juga bekal untuk ku dan jangan lupa untuk Kai, aku membuatkan menu bekal hari ini untuk Kai adalah Spagheti Kimchi makanan yang paling di sukai Kai" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang bahagia.

"Chagi kau sedang apa, kau tidaksarapan pagi dulu Kyungsoo" seorang wanita paruh baya yang meneggur Kyungsoo.

"Eomma..nde..sebentar lagi aku ke ruang makan eomma" ucap Kyungsoo terhadap eommanya.

"Cepatlah Chagi, kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan" eomma Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat sarapan.

"Nde..eomma aku sudah selesai" Kyungsoo langsung menuju meja makan.

Di meja makan tersebut terdapat Appa Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca koran dan Eomma Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Kyungsoo yang duduk menghadap eommanya. Hanya bunyi suara dentingan piring yang di sebabkan oleh sendok mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang tidak ada pembicaraan sedikit pun, terlihat eomma Kyungsoo yang mulai membuka suara untuk berbicara.

"Kyungsoo kau membawa kotak bekal ada dua untuk siapa chagi? Tanya eomma Kyungsoo.

"Untuk Kai eomma" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Sampai sekarang Kau masih menyukainya chagi?" tanya eomma Kyungsoo lagi.

"Nde eomma, aku akan berusaha mendapat kan hatinya eomma dan aku terus bersabar suatu saat nanti dia menyadari perasaan ku eomma kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya" jelas Kyungsoo terhadap eommanya.

"Eomma terserah pada mu chagi tapi apa kau tidak lelah chagi terus mengejarnya?" eomma Kyungsoo yang masih bertanya pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidak eomma..wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..eomma tidak melarang mu untuk mencintai Kai tapi eomma takut kau tersakiti oleh perasaan mu sendiri, ikuti lah kata hati mu bila kau lelah dengan perasaan mu lepaskan dia eomma tidak ingin anak eomma semata wayang ini mengeluarkan air mata" ucap eomma Kyungsoo.

"Nde..eomma aku tau kalau aku mulai merasa lelah mencintai Kai aku akan melepaskannya dan melupakan perasaan ini eomma, tapi aku yakin hati ku ini tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mencintainya" Kyungsoo yang mengatakan kepada eommanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah pada mu saja chagi cepat lah habiskan makanan mu nanti kau akan terlambat" eomma Kyungsoo yang sambil melirik jam dindingnya.

Kyungsoo yang telah selesai makan pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka pintu depan rumahnya terkejut melihat Suho yang sudah ada di depan pagar rumah Kyungsoo.

"Suho oppa, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput mu Kyungsoo sudah lama kita tidak berangakat ke sekolah bersama. Apa kau tidak senang aku menjemput mu?" Suho yang bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak oppa, hanya saja aku terkejut oppa kajja kita berangkat nanti kita bisa terlambat" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berjalan.

Rumah Kyungsoo menuju sekolah sangat dekat tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berdua menuju sekolah. Tak terasa sampai lah mereka berdua di sekolah. Mereka berdua langsung menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Suho berbeda satu tingkat dengan Kyungsoo jadi Kyungsoo adalah adik kelas suho. Kyungsoo pun menuju kelasnya disana dia melihat yeoja bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun teman sebangku Kyungsoo atau lebih dianggap Kyungsoo adalah eonnienya sendiri.

"Pagi Baekhyun eonnie kau sedang apa" Kyungsoo yang meneggur Bekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Kyungsoo..kau sudah datang" ucap Baekhyun.

"Nde eonni, kau sedang apa eonnie serius sekali" Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hanya membaca saja, oh iya Kyungsoo ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepada mu?" Baekhyun yang langsung menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Apa eonnie..?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk semalam kau kan datang bersama ku kemana kau pergi" Baekhyun yang langsung bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku melihat dari jendela kau pergi dengan Suho oppa kemana kalian dan aku melihat kau menangis, apa Kai yang membuat mu menangis" ucap Baekhyun, wajah Kyungsoo pun langsung gugup dia tidak ingin eonnienya ini tau kejadian semalam.

"Aa-anie kau menuduh Kai seperti eonnie dia tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap ku. Aku tidak masuk semalam karena perut ku tiba-tiba sakit eonnie dan Suho oppa melihat ku dan mengantarkan ku pulang eonnie" Kyungsoo yang berbohong kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Baekhyun kejadian yang dia alami kemarin karena perbuatan Kai.

"Kau jangan berbohong kepada ku Kyungsoo aku tau semuanya yang terjadi pada mu, Kai membuang bekal mu bukan dan dia berkata kasar terhadap mu bukan karena semua murid disini melihat kejadian itu Kyungsoo dan jangan pernah berbohong kepada ku Kyungsoo" ada nada kesal pada ucapan Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Mianhe eonnie aku sudah berbohong terhadap mu" Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo ku mohon pada mu berhentilah mnyukainya aku tidak tega melihat mu tersakiti seperti ini, kau lihat sifatnya terhadap mu Kai memang sungguh keterlaluan Kyungsoo sampai kapan perasaan mu ini kepadanya, jangan sakiti dirimu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun yang tampak memohon terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tau eonnie sampai kapan perasaan ku ini terhadap Kai aku sangat mencintainya walau pun aku tersakiti namun hati ku sanagat mencintainya" jelas Kyungsoo terhadap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu aku tidak akan mencampuri perasaan mu lagi tapi awas sampai namja tan itu melukai mu akan ku pukul dia" ancam Baekhyun.

"Nde eonnie gomawo selalu memperhatikan ku" sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih membuatkan bekal untuk Kai, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun yang melihat kotak bekal yang di bawa Kyungsoo ada 2 buah.

"Nde eonnie, hari ini aku membuatkan Kai Spagheti Kimchi eonnie itu makanan yang sangat disukai Kai, dan satu kotak bekal ini ku berikan kepada mu saja eonnie karena kau selalu memperhatikan ku selama ini" Kyungsoo yang langsung menyerahkan kotak bekalnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Waaahh gomawo Kyungsoo, tapi apa Kai mau menerima dan memakannya sedangkan sebelumnya dia membuang bekal mu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Molla eonnie semoga saja dia mau memakan bekal yang ku bawa pagi ini" Kyungsoo yang memandangi kotak bekalnya.

"Semoga saja Kyungsoo, Kai mau menerimanya" Baekhyun yang mengelus pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap pun begitu Baekhyun eonnie" ucap Kyungsoo.

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan semua murid untu masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran mereka. Para yang ada di kelas sedang menunggu seongsenim masuk ke kelas terlihat para murid sudah mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan buku mereka masing-masing. Seongsenim pun masuk ke kelas. Tidak terasa jam pelajaran pun sudah usai jam menunjukkan jam istirahat dan para murid pun berhamburan keluar. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang membereskan buku mereka.

"Eonnie maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani mu makan eonnie aku ingin mengantarkan bekal ini kepada Kai" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Gwencana Kyungsoo aku makan sendiri saja di kelas kan ada bekal mu tapi kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Annie eonnie aku tidak lapar, aku pergi dulu eonnie" Kyungsoo yang berpamitan kepada Baekhyun dan terlihat tergesa-tegesa.

"Anak itu selalu saja" Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo yang terlihat tergesa-gesa berjalan yang sedang mencari Kai karena dari tadi Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Kai, Kyungsoo pun mencari di kantin tidak terlihat Kai disana, di atap sekolah pun sudah di cari Kyungsoo Kai pun tidak berada disana. Kyungsoo pun mulai berjalan berjalan menuju kelas Kai dan ternyata Kai berada di dalam kelas dia terlihat sedang menelungkup kan kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya sepertinya Kai sedang tertidur. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kelas Kai, didalam kelas Kai sangat kosong hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kyungsoo pun perlahan-lahan mendekat kepada Kai.

"Kai.." panggil Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai masih saja tertidur.

"Kai..ireona" Kyungsoo yang mengguncang tubuh Kai.

"Uuuugghh.." terdengar suara keluhan Kai.

"Kai palli ireona" Kyungsoo yang masih mengguncang tubuh Kai.

"Kau..Apa lagi mau mu HAH. Apa kau tidak bisa mengganggu ku untuk sehari saja apa yang kau ingin kan" Kai yang terliahat marah karena Kyungsoo mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan bekal ini pada mu Kai" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab singkat Kai

"Cobalah dulu Kai, aku memasakkan Spagheti Kimchi untuk mu Kai" Kyungsoo yang memberikan kotak bekal pada Kai.

"Kenapa kau masih membuatkan bekal untuk ku, aku tidak butuh makanan mu" ucap dingin Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Coba saja dulu Kai kau pasti menyukainya aku yakin, kau belum makankan" Kyungsoo yang amsih meyakinkan Kai.

"Kau memang yeoja tuli ternyata, AKU TIDAK MAU MEMAKAN MAKANAN MU" Kai yang langsung berteriak kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi Kai.."ucapan Kyungsoo yang terpotong oleh Kai.

"Kau masih belum puas dengan kejadian semalam HAH, sudah ku katakan jangan pernah membuat kan ku bekal di mana kau taruh telinga mu" Kai yang semakin emosi terhadapa Kyungsoo.

"Ku mohon coba lah makanan ini Kai ku lihat kau belum makan sama sekali" paksa Kyungsoo terhadap Kai.

"Apa pedulimu, aku tidak minta di kasihani oleh mu, pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah mengganggu ku" ucap Kai yang mengusir Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kai ku mohon coba lah bekal ku walau pun hanya sedikit aku tidak ingin melihat kau tidak makan dari tadi" Kyungsoo masih saja memohon ke pada Kai.

"Kau memang yeoja pemaksa ternyata, baiklah kalo itu mau kemarikan bekal mu" ucap Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang mau menerima bekal buatan Kyungsoo.

"Ini Kai, aku sudah membuatkan yang sangat enak untuk mu, cobalah" Kyungsoo yang tersenyum senang kepada Kai dan menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

Kyungsoo bingung kenapa Kai berjalan ke depan kelasnya sambil membawa kotak bekal yang di berikannya tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo mengira Kai benar-benar mau memakan bekal buatannya tapi perkiraan Kyungsoo salah ternyata Kai malah membuang bekal Kyungsoo ke dalam bak sampah. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat tindakan kai yang mebuang kotak bekalnya, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka apa yang sudah dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau puas sekarang jadi jangan pernah membuat bekal pada ku lagi Kyungsoo aku muak dengan tingkah perhatianmu itu" Kai yang berjalan di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"..." Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi terlihat Kyungsoo sedang menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Aku sudah megatakannya kepada mu bukan kalau kau masih saja membuatkan bekal untuk ku aku tidak segan-segan membuangnya ke bak sampah dan kau lihat aku membuangnya bukan jadi jangan kau anggap remeh perkataan ku semalam" ucap Kai. Kai pun langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo.

" BRRRAAKKK "

" BRRUKKK"

Kai yang mendorong Kyungsoo tanpa sebab kenapa. Kyungsoo pun langsung terjatuh dia ingin berdiri namun tidak bisa karena kakinya yang terkilir terkena meja akibat Kai yang mendorongnya dengan kuat ke belakang.

"KYUNGSOO" ucap namja diluar kelas.

"Neo gwencana, apa kau terluka, ada yang sakit!" kata namja itu yang terlihat khawatir.

Ternyata namja itu adalah Suho yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan kelas Kai dan dia pun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang di dorong tanpa sebab oleh Kai dan langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau gila Kai, kenapa kau kasar sekali terhadap Kyungsoo ?" Suho yang membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Cihh..tanyakan pada gadis itu dan aku tidak tau kalau aku kasar padanya" ucap dingin Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila Kai, apa salah Kyungsoo sampai kau mendorongnya" tanya Suho dengan menahan marah seandainya saja dia tidak membantu kyungsoo berdiri mungkin sudah dia hajar Kai sekarang juga.

"Aku kesal karena dia sudah mengganggu tidur ku di kelas dan bukan hanya itu saja dia juga membuatkan bekal untuk ku dan memaksa ku untuk memakannya padahal aku sudah bilang tidak mau tapi dia masih saja memaksa ku untuk memakannya" Kai yang melipat kedua tangannya

"Dan mana bekal yang di berikan Kyungsoo" terlihat Suho masih menahan marahnya

"Aku buang ke bak sampah" Kai yang sangat santai mengatakannya.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak berperasaan. Beruntung aku tidak mengahajar mu sekarang seandainya Kyungsoo bisa berdiri" Suho yang sangat marah pada Kai.

"Ayo Kyungsoo kita pergi dari sini sebelum kesabaran ku habis" Suho yang membawa Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kelas dan membantu Kyungsoo berjalan.

"Kalian terlihat sangat cocok sekali dan kau ku lihat sangat mencintai gadis itu" ucap Kai.

"Kalau aku mencintainya kenapa ada yang salah" ucap ketus Suho.

"Itu bagus untuk ku jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu ku lagi, hei Kyungsoo kau dengar lelaki itu mencintaimu jadi berhentilah menggangguku dan buat lah bekal untuk lelaki yang mencintai mu jangan pada ku" Kai yang berbicara dengan nada meremehkan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun hanya dapat diam dan menahan air matanya yang sangat ingin keluar namun hanya ia tahan dan jangan lupa ia menatap Kai dengan tersenyum mendengarkan kata yang di ucapkan Kai untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya dan dia tidak ingin pertahanannya runtuh di hadapan Kai. Betapa sakitnya hati Kyungsoo saat ini tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan tangis yang ingin keluar dari tadi. Suho yang menyadari apa yang dia alami Kyungsoo langsung membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapan Kai.

"Kyungsoo aku antarkan kau ke UKS untuk mengobati kaki mu" ucap Suho terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah Suho oppa aku tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Kau saja tidak sanggup untuk berjalan" Suho yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa, aku tidak ingin ke UKS oppa" Kyungsoo yang masih saja tidak mau pergi ke UKS.

"Baik lah ku antar kau ke kelas saja" ucap Suho.

"Aku tidak ingin ke kelas oppa" Kyungsoo masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau ingin kemana?" tanya Suho.

"Bisakah oppa menemani ku ke teman belakang sekolah yang kita kunjungi kemarin aku ingin pergi kesana oppa, aku ingin menenangkan pikiran ku di sana" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin pergi ke sana, aku akan menemani mu di sana" Suho yang tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Mianhe oppa...aku selalu menyusahkan mu oppa" Kyungsoo yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo Kyungsoo ku ini, tidak usah minta maaf seperti itu aku pernah berkata pada mu bukan kalau aku selalu ada untuk mu" ucap Suho sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo oppa" Kyungsoo yang berterimakasih kepada Suho yang mau menemaninya.

Sesampainya mereka di taman belakang Suho langsung mendudukan Kyungsoo di bawah pohon yang sangat sejuk dan langsung meliahat kaki Kyungsoo yang terluka.

"Kyungsoo kemarikan kaki biar aku melihat separah apa luka mu" Suho yang ingi memeriksa kaki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun langsung memperlihatkan kakinya yang terluka tadi.

"Aigoo Kyungsoo lihat kaki mu sampai biru seperti ini dan bengkak" Suho yang terkejut melihat keadaan kaku Kyungsoo ternyata lukanya lumayan parah.

"Luka di kaki ku ini tidak sesakit hati ku oppa, yang sakit sekarang ini adalah hati ku oppa..Hiks..Hiks..Hiks" Kyungsoo yang langsung menangis dan memeluk Suho.

"Uljima Kyungsoo-ya..ku mohon jangan kau buang lagi air mata mu untuk namja itu" Suho yang membelai surai panjang Kyungsoo.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..Hiks" Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak menangis di pelukkan Suho.

"Dasar namja tidak berperasaan, aku yakin suatu saat dia akan menyesal atas perbuatannya terhadap mu Kyungsoo" Suho yang masih membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan di tempat lain terlihat Kai yang memandang langit dari jendela ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya karena telah membuat Kyungsoo menjadi terluka karena dirinya telah mendorong Kyungsoo dan Kai merasa ada rasa aneh tadi melihat sorot mata Kyungsoo karena terdapat luka yang sangat dalam di mata yeoja itu, Kai yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari kalau sahabatnya sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya Kai apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tumben sekali kau melamun seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol

"Annie, aku tidak melamun" ucap Kai.

"Kau ini, apa kau memikirkan yeoja itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa?" Kai yang bingung terhadap pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan terhadap yeoja itu kalau tidak salah namanya Kyungsoo bukan dan kenapa Kau membuang bekal yang di buatkannya untuk mu?" Chanyeol yang tau kejadian yang Kai lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Dia memaksa ku untuk menerima dan memakan bekalnya" ucap Kai santai.

"Kenapa tidak Kau terima saja kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik aku yang memakannya" Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju bak sampah dan mengambil bekal Kyungsoo yang di buang Kai.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan tiang listrik" tanya Kai.

"Mengambil kotak bekal yang kau buang tadi sayangkan tidak di makan dan lumayan aku belum makan he" Chanyeol yang tertawa menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Dasar tiang listrik" kesal Kai

"Wahhh Spagheti Kimchi sepertinya enak dan ini kan makanan paling kau sukai" Chanyeol yang membuka kotak bekal Kyungsoo.

"Waaahhhhh...debak chinca masta, Kai apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin rasanya benar-benar enak Kai, coba aaaaaaaaaaaa-hebah" Chanyeol yang menyodorkan spagheti itu ke mulut Kai dan memaksa membuka mulut Kai, langsung menyuapinya dengan spagheti buatan Kyungsoo.

"..." tidak ada suara dari Kai.

"Ya kenapa kau diam saja katakan sesuatu terhadap makanan yeoja itu" Chanyeol yang melihat Kai terdiam.

"..." Kai masih saja diam.

"Bagaimana enak bukan" Chanyeol yang antusias.

"Seperti buatan eomma ku Chanyeol" ucap Kai.

"Ternyata seorang pangeran dingin Kai bisa memuji masakkan orang lain" Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Minta maaf lah padanya, jangan menyakitinya lagi Kai apa kau tega terhadap yeoja yang selalu membuat makanannya untukmu, jangan sampai suatu saat nanti kau menyesal akan tindakkan mu yang selalu kasar terhadapnya, ku lihat yeoja tadi menahan tangisnya Kai karena sikap mu dan laki-laki yang di sebalahnya sepertinya sangat memperdulikannya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tau..laki-laki itu menyukai Kyungsoo" ada sedikit nada kesal pada ucapan Kai karena membicarakan Suho.

"Maka dari itu berhentilah bersikap dingin dan kasar, berhentilah bersikap kasar terhadap Kyungsoo, aku takut dia akan lelah terhadap diri mu Kai kalau kau selalu seperti ini terhadapnya dia yang akan menjauhi dirimu" jelas Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Kai sedang berpikir apa yang di katakan chanyeol terhadapnya. Apa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan terhadap Kyungsoo. Terlihat Kai yang sedang mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang masih bingung dengan pikirannya.

'Ada apa dengan diri ku? Kenapa aku menjadi memikirkan yeoja itu dan tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat sorot matanya terlihat goresan luka yang sangat dalam, apakah aku benar-benar keterlaluan terhadapnya. Molla...aku tidak peduli terhadap dirinya tapi kenapa hati ku merasa sangat sedih dan sakit melihat sorot mata Kyungsoo tadi?' batin Kai.

**~~~ TBC~~~**

Sekian dulu chapter 3 nya

Mianhe kalo FF Author masih kurang bagus chinggu

Author minta Likenya ama "RCL"nya ya yang banyak biar tambah semangat lagi

Gomawo udah baca (^_^)

Mianhe kalo di chapter 2 kemarin rada pendek ceritanya.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M TIRED OF SMILING FOR YOU / KAISOO Chapter 4**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Kai

Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Suho

Main Pair : Other

Rated : T atau tentuin sendiri

Genre : romance, angst, frienship, family

Sumary :"Di balik senyum ku terdapat berjuta rasa sakit yang ku pendam. Aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit ku selama ini dengan senyum palsu ku dan kau terus saja menyakiti ku tanpa kau sadari aku sudah mulai lelah dengan dirimu dan aku lelah menunjukkan senyenyum palsu ku terhadap diri mu."

**Kai Pov**

'Ada apa dengan diri ku? Kenapa aku menjadi memikirkan yeoja itu dan tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat sorot matanya terlihat goresan luka yang sangat dalam, apakah aku benar-benar keterlaluan terhadapnya. Molla...aku tidak peduli terhadap dirinya tapi kenapa hati ku merasa sangat sedih dan sakit melihat sorot mata Kyungsoo tadi?' batin Kai.

**Kai Pov end**

Chapter 4

Kyungsoo masih saja menangis di dalam pelukkan Suho, matanya yang terlihat sangat bekak karena terus mengeluarkan air matanya dan Suho masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo. Suho terus membelai surai Kyungsoo untuk memberi ketenangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sudah lah, berhenti lah menangis lupakan maslah tadi" ucap Suho.

"Hiks..hiks..aku ingin berhenti Oppa tapi air mata ku tidak mau berhenti untuk keluar" Kyungsoo masih terisak.

"Sudah lah jangan mengingat kejadian tadi"

"Hiks..hiks nde Suho Oppa" Kyungsoo yang masih saja menangis.

"Lebih baik kita obati dulu kaki mu, aku takut kalau bekaknya semakin besar" Suho melihat kearah kaki Kyungsoo yang terluka.

"Gomawo Oppa, mianhe telah merepotkan mu" Kyungsoo yang sambil menatap langit.

"Jangan terus berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo aku sangat senang bisa membantu mu" Suho menampilkan senyum angel.

"Ne chincha gomawo Oppa" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini dulu aku akan mengambil obat di UKS" Suho pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Suho Oppa" jawab Kyungsoo.

Setelah Suho pergi untuk mengambil obat di UKS Kyungsoo nampak melamunkan sesuatu wajahnya yang masih sendu akibat menangis tadi, Kyungsoo menutupkan matanya sebentar untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang melewati wajahnya, Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit. Kyungsoo nampaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Aku pun mengehebuskan naffas ku perlahan pikiran ku masih kacau akibat kejadian tadi dimana Kai masih tidak mau menerima bekal dan dia pun tidak segan membuang makanan ku. Sangat sakit hati ku melihat Kai seperti itu kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk ku raih Kai ? Aku pun kembali lagi menangis sudah berapa banyak air mata yang sudah ku buang. Apakah aku harus berhenti untuk mengejar Kai dan melupakan perasaan ku ini terhadapnya, aku bingung?

**Kyungsoo Pov end **

Kyungsoo yang melihat Suho berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil membawa kotak P3K langsung menghapus air matanya dia tidak mau kalau Suho tau kalo dirinya kembali menangis. Suho pun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan mulai mengobati kaki kyungsoo yang bengkak.

"Kyungsoo tahan sedikit mungkin sedikit akan sakit" Suho yang memegang kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ne Suho Oppa, aku akan menahan sakitnya" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sampai separah ini kaki mu Kyungsoo, apa Kai mendorong mu sangat keras ?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak tau Oppa, aku tidak merasakannya karena Kai langsung saja mendorong ku" jelas Kyungsoo,

"Aku heran kepada Kai, apa salah mu terhadapnya sampai mendorong mu seperti ini" Suho membalutkan perban ke kaki Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tau Oppa dan aku tidak ingin membahas kejadian tadi" wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu.

"Baiklah, nah sekarang sudah selesai apa kau masih bisa berjalan ?" Suho bertanya kepada Kyungsoo sambil membereskan kota P3K UKS.

"Aku bisa berjalan Oppa karena kaki ku tidak sakit" jawab Kyungsoo.

" BRUKK "

Kyungsoo yang langsung berdiri tiba-tiba saja terjatuh karena kakinya masih terasa sangat sakit untuk di bawa berjalan Suho yang melihat pun langsung menahan tubuh Kyunhgsoo.

"Apa masih terasa sangat sakit Kyungsoo ?" tanya Suho.

"Ne Suho Oppa" wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit.

"Kalau begitu kau ku gendong untuk ke kelas sebentar jam istirahat akan habis" ucap Suho.

"Tapi Oppa tubuh ku kan berat" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lah Kyungsoo bagi ku kau tidak berat, mana bisa tubuh mu berat badan mu saja mungil seperti itu" Suho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yaa..Suho Oppa jangan meledek ku seperti itu" kesal Kyungsoo.

"ahahaha..cepat naiklah ke punggung ku, aku akan mengantarkan mu ke kelas" Suho yang sudah berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Baik lah kalau Suho Oppa memaksa" ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka di saat mereka sampai ke sekolah nampak para siswa yang memperhatikan mereka berdua karena Suho yang menggendong Kyungsoo, terlihat para yeoja yang melihat adegan Suho dan Kyungsoo nampak tidak suka karena Suho adalah namja populer di sekolah sama seperti Kai.

"Suho Oppa lebih baik kau turun kan aku saja disini" Kyungsoo yang risih terhadap tatapan para yeoja.

"memangnya kenapa Kyungsoo kaki mu kan masih sakit" jawab Suho.

"Apa Suho Oppa tidak menyadari tatapan para murid kepada kita" Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk.

"memangnya mereka menatap apa, ada yang salah?" tanya Suho.

"Karena Oppa menggendong ku sampai kelas, belum lagi tatapan yeoja terhadap ku" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka Kyungsoo, aku sudah biasa di tatap mereka sperti itu" jawab Suho.

Suho yang masih menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kelasnya tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka berdua sangat kesal dan seseorang tersebut adalah Kai yang menatap mereka berdua tadi.

"Mesra sekali mereka berdua, bermesraan tidak tau tempat" kesal Kai.

"Hei hei...ada apa dengan mu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak melihat tadi Suho yang menggendong Kyungsoo" raut wajah Kai terlihat sangat kesal.

"memangnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua, tidak ada yang salah kan" jawab santai Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang tidak ada yang salah, bermesraan tidak tau tempat dan pakai acara Suho menggendong Kyungsoo segala" Kai sambil melipat ke dua tangannya.

"Ya..Ya..Ya.. kenapa kau menjadi marah Kai ?" Chanyeol yang bingung terhadap Kai.

"Aku tidak marah hanya saja aku kesal" jawab ketus Kai.

"Kau kesal dengan siapa? Apa dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kau cemburu?" Chanyeol yang merasa ada sedikit rasa cemburu terhadap Kyungsoo.

"MWO..cemburu kata mu, buat apa aku cemburu dengan Kyungsoo" jawab Kai.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesal Kai? Wajar kan sang kekasih menggendong pacarnya yang sedang terluka" ujar chanyeol.

"Mwo terluka apa maksud mu Chanyeol" Bingung Kai.

"Kau ini...apa kau tidak melihat kaki Kyungsoo yang terluka itu di perban dan ku lihat tadi kakinya bengkak" jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh begitu..begitu aku tidak melihatnya" Kai langsung duduk di sebalah Chanyeol.

"Kau ini, kau apakan mata mu" ucap Chanyeol.

Suho dan Kyungsoo yang sudah di depan kelaspun masuk, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku berbalik melihat Kyungsoo yang di gendong oleh Suho dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun.

"Omona Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi pada mu" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun biarkan aku mengantar Kyungsoo duduk dulu baru kau bertanya" Suho berjalan menuju arah duduk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa Suho oppa menggendong Kyungsoo" Baekhyun yang tidak sabaran.

"Nah Kyungsoo kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ku sebentar lagi masuk" ucap Suho.

"Ya kalian berdua jawab pertanyaan ku dulu" Baekhyun mulai kesal karena dari tadi dia bertanya tak ada yang menjawab.

"Kau ini dasar cerewet Baekhyun, tanyakan sendiri pada Kyungsoo aku pergi dulu" Suho pun meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo.

"Nah Kyungsoo ceritakan kepada ku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Baekhyun langsung memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun eonnie nanti saja aku ceritakan aku juga ingin berkunjung ke rumah mu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Kyungsoo aku sangat penasaran"

"Nanti saja eonnie sebentar lagi kelas akan masuk" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu" ucap Baekhyun.

Kelas pun dimulai para murid pun bersiap-siap untuk memulai pelajarannya dan masuk lah Seonsaengnim ke dalam kelas pelajaran pun di mulai. Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya melamun saja dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang di berikan Seonsaengnim pikirannya sekarang sangat kacau dengan kejadian tadi. Baekhyun sedari tadi melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hanya diam saja padahal dia ingin sekali bertanya kepada Kyungsoo namun di urungkannya.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan kegiatan belajar telah selesai para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun membereskan buku belajar mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kyungsoo Kau jadi ke rumah ku kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, Baekhyun eonnie" Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita pulang sekarang" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kajja Baekhyun eonnie" Kyungsoo mulai berjalan sambil tertatih-tatih karena kakinya yang masih sakit.

"Omo..Kyungsoo kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berjalan.

"Kaki ku terluka eonnie dan masih terasa sakit" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bisa sampai terluka Kyungsoo? Apa lukanya parahnya" Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"Tidak eonnie hanya bengkak saja dan suho oppa sudah mengobatinya" Kyungsoo mulai berjalan keluar kelas sambil menahan sakit kakinya.

"Kalau begitu aku menghubungi sopir ku saja Kyungsoo aku tak tega melihat mu berjalan seperti itu" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Mianhe chinca mianhe Baekhyun eonnie aku merepotkan mu"

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo, kajja kita ke gerbang sekolah supir ku sedang menuju kesini, kau sanggup kan berjalan sampai ke sana" Baekhyun sambil membantu Kyungsoo berjalan.

"Ne, gomawo eonnie" ucap Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan supir pribadi Baekhyun pun sudah berada disana, mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju ke rumah Baekhyun. Sampai lah mereka dirumah. Baekhyun langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya.

"Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai Kyungsoo ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Baekhyun langsung membawa Kyungsoo duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..Hiks" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Tenangkan lah dirimu dulu Kyungsoo" Baekhyun bingung karena Kyungsoo langsung menangis.

"Eonnie..hiks..hiks..wae eonnie..hiks..hiks..wae" Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ceritakan dengan perlahan Kyungsoo tenangkan diri mu"

"Hiks..hiks" Kyungsoo yang sedikit mulai tenang.

"Sudah merasa tenang jadi ceritakan pada" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Kai membuang bekal ku lagi eonnie dan dia membuangnya ke tempat sampah" Kyungsoo yang menunduk sambil menceritakannya.

"MWOOO...dia membuang bekal mu lagi dasar namja kurang ajar" marah Baekhyun.

"Aku kira dia mau menerima bekal ku eonnie ternyata dia membuangnya" Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

"Sudah lah Kyungsoo berhenti lah memberinya bekal lagi dan kaki mu kenapa sampai terluka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kaki ku terluka karena Kai yang mendorong ku eonnie" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bilang Kai yang mendorong mu, kenapa dia sampai medorong mu?"

"Aku tidak tau juga tidak tau eonnie, tiba-tiba saja dia mendorong ku" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Dasar namja brengsek, sudah ku katakan bukan berhentilah untuk mengejarnya dan kau lihat sendiri akibatnya"

"Aku bingung eonnie dengan perasaan ku dan aku pun lelah eonnie apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menangis kembali.

"Berhentilah Kyungsoo, berhentilah untuk mengejarnya dan lupakan lah Kai sudah cukup kau terluka Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa eonnie aku sangat mencintainya, aku bingung hiks..hiks"

"Mulai sekarang belajar lah untuk melupakannya Kyungsoo aku tidak mau melihat mu tersakiti"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Ku mohon Kyungsoo apa kau tidak sadar perlakuannya terhadap mu jadi lupakanlah"

"Huffftttt..aku akan memimikirkannya nanti eonnie"

"Pikirkanlah Kyungsoo aku yakin kau pasti bisa dan buka lah hati mu untuk Suho oppa dia selalu mencintai mu dengan tulus"

"Ne eonnie akan aku pikirkan, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu eonnie hari sudah mulai sore"

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, akan ku suruh supir ku untuk mengantarkan mu kerumah"

"Gomawo eonnie"

Kyungsoo pun di antarkan oleh supir pribadi Baekhyun menuju kerumahnya namun di saat perjalan Kyungsoo meminta supir Baekhyun untuk berhenti pada sebuah taman bermain yang dekat dengan rumahnya Kyungsoo pun turun dan menyuruh supir untuk pulang. Sesampainya di taman Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi yang berdekatan dengan pohon.

Kyungsoo nampak bepikir dengan kata-kata Baekhyun, apakah dia harus berhenti sampai disini namun ada perasaan lelah di hatinya nampaknya kyungsoo bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri dia masih saja terus berpikir sampai hari mulai mendung dan sepertinya akan hujan, rintik pun mulai turun. Kyungsoo yang merasa ada setitik hujan di tangannya bergegas pulang kerumah namun sayang hujan sudah turun deras.

"Hujan..aku berteduh di mana disini tidak ada tempat berteduh, kaki masih sakit apa boleh buat aku pulang saja dengan basah kuyub" Kyungsoo mulai berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Kyungsoo sampai kerumahnya dengan basah kuyub sang eomma pun terkejut melihat anak yang pulang ke hujanan dan menghampirinya.

"Omona chagi, kenapa kau tidak berteduh saja kau kan tidak tahan dengan hujan"

"Aku dari taman eomma dan di sana tidak ada tempat berteduh"

"Tumben sekali kau ke taman chagi"

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat eomma"

"Cepat lah kekamar mu dan mandi dengan air hangat nanti kau bisa sakit"

"Ne eomma aku ke kamar dulu" Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan kaki mu chagi eomma baru menyadari ada perban di kaki mu" tanya eomma Kyungsoo.

"Aku tadi terjatuh eomma tidak sengaja menyenggol kaki teman ku" Bohong Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu cepat lah ke kamar dan langsung istirahat" ucap sang eomma.

"Ne eomma" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar bukannya Kyungsoo langsung mandi Kyungsoo malah berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan betapa dinginnya di luar karena hari masih hujan baju Kyungsoo yang basah masih belum di ganti nampaknya Kyungsoo masih saja berpikir tentang perasaanya.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ku sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah aku harus benar-benar melupakan Kai dan berhenti untuk mencintainya ada rasa lelah di dalam hati ku. Baik lah aku akan mencobanya mulai sekarang aku akan belajar melupakan Kai. Aku lelah Kai dengan perasaan ku dan aku lelah selalu bisa tersenyum di hadapan mu, aku lelah..aku pun lelah mencintai mu.

**Kyungsoo Pov end**

Kyungsoo pun menutup jendela kamarnya dan mulai masuk ke kamar mandi, setelah Kyungsoo mandi Kyungsoo mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan mulai memperistirahatkan tubuhnya mebuang semua yang ada di pikirannya dan perlahan mulai terlelap.

Pagi pun tiba Kyungsoo pun mulai berangkat ke sekolah ternyata hari ini Baekhyun menjemput Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersamanya karena Baekhyun masih khawatir dengan kaki Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Kyungsoo cepat masuk kita berangkat"

"Pagi Baekhyun eonnie,kajja"

"Kyungsoo kenapa wajah mu pucat, apa kau sakit"

"Pucat mungkin karena aku tidak memakai make up he, aku tidak sakit eonnie"

"Wajah pucat sekali Kyungsoo apa kita kembali saja kerumah mu"

"Aku tidak sakit eonnie tenang saja"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu kau sedikit keras kepala"

"Dan eonnie pun sangat cerewet"

"Kau ini, apa kau sudah memikirkannya Kyungsoo"

"Sudah eonnie dan aku akan berusaha melupakannya"

"Itu baru saeng ku, aku akan membantu untuk melupakannya"

"Ne eonnie gomaeweo"

Mereka berdua pun sampai ke sekolah. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan berpapasan dengan Suho.

"Pagi Kyungsoo dan Pagi Baekhyun"

"Pagi Suho oppa" ucapa mereka beriringan.

"Tumben kalian berangkat berdua"

"Oppa tidak melihat kaki Kyungsoo masih sakit jadi aku menjemputnya"

"Oh begitu, bagaimana keadaan kaki mu Kyungsoo" tanya Suho

"Sakitnya agak sedikit berkurang oppa dan terima kasih oppa sudah mengobati kaki ku"

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo"

"Suho oppa bisakah kau membawa ku ke taman lagi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada mu"

"Baik lah kajja kita pergi"

"Baekhyun eonnie tidak apa-apakan kau pergi ke kelas sendiri"

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo, pergilah" Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kelas.

Kyuungsoo dan Suho pun pergi menuju ke taman belakang mereka pun duduk di tempat biasanya di bawah pohon yang ridang nan sejuk.

"Kau terlihat pucat Kyungsoo apa kau sakit"

"Anni Suho oppa"

"Kau demam Kyungsoo dan kurasakan badan mu panas" Suho meletakkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana oppa, jangan terlalu cerewet seperti Baekhyun eonnie" Kyungsoo sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kau ini, Baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyungsoo" tanya Suho.

"Aku akan melupakannya oppa" jawab singkat Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?" Suho mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Kai...aku akan melupakan Kai oppa aku sudah lelah" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu Kyungsoo" Suho kembali bertanya.

"Aku yakin oppa dan aku sudah memikirkannya aku akan melupakannya" Kyungsoo sambil memandang langit.

"Baiklah kalau itu ke putusan mu semoga itu pilihan yang terbaik untuk mu" ucap Suho.

"Dan aku akan belajar mencintai Suho oppa mulai dari sekarang" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Suho

Suho yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo pun sangat terkejut apakah dia tidak salah dengar dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan tadi.

"Mwo, apa kau bilang Kyungsoo apa aku tidak salah dengar"

"Anni Suho oppa kau tidak salah dengar, aku akan belajar mencintai Suho oppa"

"Benarkah Kyungsoo jadi kau menerima cinta ku, akhirnya" senang Suho.

"Ne oppa, mianhe aku baru bisa sekarang membalas pernyataan cinta mu"

"Gwenchana Kyungasoo, aku senang kau mau menerima ku, ada satu permintaan ku pada mu"

"Apa itu Suho oppa"

"Boleh kah aku mencium mu, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa"

"Boleh oppa kenapa tidak sekarang aku kekasih mu oppa"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Suho pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyungsoo tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua. Suho pun menutup kedua matanya, Kyungsoo pun nampak melakukan hal yang sama dan bertemu lah bibir mereka berdua tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut hanya ciuman singakat yang mereka lakukan.

**~Chu~**

"Gomawo Kyungsoo, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti mu seperti Kai" ucap Suho

"Kenapa harus oppa yang berterima kasih seharusnya aku oppa, aku berjanji akan mencintai oppa"

"Ne Kyungie Chagi, ayo kita kekelas" Suho langsing mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka, itu panggilan sayang ku untuk mu, kalau kau pada ku apa chagi"

"Hhhmm..Ku panggil Myunie oppa otthe?"

"Seterah pada mu saja chagi ayo kita kekelas" jawab Suho.

Kyungsoo pun sampai menuju kelasnya berjalan menuju ke arah Baekhyun yang membaca buku duduk di sebalahnya.

"Serius sekali eonnie"

"Kau sudah datang Kyungsoo, apa yang kau bicarakan pada Suho oppa?"

"Aku menerima persaan Suho oppa Baekhyun eonnie"

"Chinca wahhh chukhae Kyungsoo" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo eonnie" Kyungsoo membalas pelukkan Baekhyun.

"Semoga dengan Suho oppa kau bisa melupakan Kai" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi menemui Kai sebentar"

"Untuk apa Kyungsoo, kau berjanji untuk melupakannya bukan untuk apa menemuinya namja itu"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya sebentar, aku pergi dulu eonnie"

Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mencari Kai. Kyungsoo menuju ke kelas namun tidak mnemukan Kai disana Kyungsoo terus saja mencari Kai sampai keringat mengucur di wajahnya Kyungsoo merasa badannya terasa dingin dan kepalanya agak sedikit pusing mungkin benar dia terkena demam namun kyungsoo tidak peduli dia terus mencari Kai. Kyungsoo mencari ke atap sekolah dan ternyata Kai berada disana sambil merebahkan badannya, Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju ke arah Kai.

"Kai" pangil Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai masih diam.

"Kai bangun lah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"..." Kai masih tidak menjawab.

"Kai bangun"

"Kau lagi, apa mau mu dan untuk apa kau datang ke sini apa kau ingin mengantarkan bekal lagi" jawab dingin Kai.

"Tidak Kai aku tidak akan pernah lagi membuatkan mu bekal, tenang saja" Kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan berwajah datar.

Kai terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo tadi sangat berbeda dengan biasanya dan jawaban yang didengarkan Kai dari mulut Kyungsoo terdengar dingin.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menemui ku" tanya Kai.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan pada mu bahwa aku tidak mengganggu mu lagi"

"Bagus kalau begitu, ternyata kau sudah sadar rupanya"

"Benar dan aku telah menyadarinya semuanya dan aku lelah untuk mengejar mu dan mengejar cinta mu, aku lelah dengan perasaan ku terhadap mu dan aku pun juga lelah terhadap mu" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"..." Kai terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo terhadapnya.

"Dan aku akan belajar untuk melupakan mu dan aku akan membuang perasaan ku terhadap mu Kai, maaf kalau selama ini aku terus mengganggu mu Kai dan maaf telah mengganggu tidur mu tadi" Kyungsoo yang berbalik meninggalkan Kai.

Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kai merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit dan pandangannya buram Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan sakit kepalanya akhirnya terjatuh dan pandangannya pun menjadi gelap.

"BRUKKK"

"Ya Kyungsoo bangun, ada apa dengan mu" panik Kai.

"..." Kyungsoo masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ya Kyungsoo ku mohon bangunlah" Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo.

"Gadis Bodoh, apa kau demam hah badan mu panas sekali"

Kai pun menggendong Kyungsoo menuju UKS dan merebahkan Kyungsoo di ranjang. Kai yang melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggigil langsung menutupinya dengan selimut tapi tubuh Kyungsoo masih saja menggigil dengan terpaksa Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Tak sengaja Kai berhadapan dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"DEG"

"DEG"

"DEG"

**Kai Pov**

Ku peluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggil dan ku rasakan tubuhnya sangat panas apakah demamnya sangat tinggi kenapa di UKS tidak ada penjaganya. Aku palingkan wajah ku menghadap Kyungsoo, kenapa dengan jantung ku kenapa aku menjadi gugup melihat wajah Kyungsoo, ternyata wajahnya di lihat dari dekat sangat cantik, iissshh apa yang aku pikirkan tapi memang benar wajahnya sangat sangat cantik dan manis.

**Kai Pov end**

Kai yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari tadi tanpa sadar tersenyum dan mengelus wajah lembut Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan sampai pada akhirnya kai memajukan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Deru nafas mereka berdua pun bertemu, Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo bibir mereka berdua hampir bertemu, samapai...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padanya?"

**~~~TBC~~~**

Hayoo tebak..siapakah itu yang meliaht Kai ingin mencium Kyungsoo..nuguya?

Maafkan Author kalo di Chapter 4 ini kurang bagus ceritanya

Soalnya Author ngerasa alur ceritanya rada aneh

Makasih yang sudah ngasih RCL di chapter sebelumnya chinggu (^-^)

Author minta RCLnya lagi yang banyak biar tambah semangat ^-^)9

Likenya juga chinggu.. (^-^) gomawo chinggu.

Gomawo udah baca Chapter sebelumnya chinggu (^-^)9


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M TIRED OF SMILING FOR YOU / KAISOO Chapter 5**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Kai

Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Suho

Main Pair : Other

Rated : T atau tentuin sendiri

Genre : romance, angst, frienship, family

Sumary :"Di balik senyum ku terdapat berjuta rasa sakit yang ku pendam. Aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit ku selama ini dengan senyum palsu ku dan kau terus saja menyakiti ku tanpa kau sadari aku sudah mulai lelah dengan dirimu dan aku lelah menunjukkan senyenyum palsu ku terhadap diri mu."

**Kai Pov end**

Kai yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari tadi tanpa sadar tersenyum dan mengelus wajah lembut Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan sampai pada akhirnya kai memajukan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Deru nafas mereka berdua pun bertemu, Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo bibir mereka berdua hampir bertemu, sampai...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padanya?"

Chapter 5

Kai yang terkejut dengan sebuah suara langsung mendudukan tubuhnya pasalnya posisi Kai sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dan hampir mencium Kyungsoo. Kai pun langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang menegurnya tadi.

"Ck..ternyata kau" kesal Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo tadi" Chanyeol yang mengahampiri Kai.

"Tidak ada, apa yang ku lakukan memangnya terhadap yeoja bodoh ini"

"Iiiishh kau ini, aku tadi melihat mu hampir mencium Kyungsoo"

"Mwo..aku tidak mencium Kyungsoo, siapa yang ingin menciumnya" kesal Kai terhadap Chanyeol.

"Jujur sajalah, apa kau mulai menyukai yeoja bermata imut ini" goda Chanyeol terhadap Kai.

"Ya tiang listrik, jangan asal bicara kau, siapa yang mulai menyukainya" kesal Kai terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Ternyata seorang Kai sudah mulai merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta ahahahaha..." Chanyeol pun tertawa.

"Ya bisakah kau tidak tertawa sekeras itu apa kau tidak lihat Kyungsoo sedang tertidur dan aku malas berdepat dengan mu" ujar Kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hehe..mianhe Kai, perhatian sekali kau terhadap Kyungsoo" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah ku bilangkan tadi sedang malas berderbat dengan mu dan kau kenapa bisa sampai disini?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Aku kebetulan lewat saja tadi dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat mu sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dan kau pun juga hampir menciumnya" jelas Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang ingin menciumnya, aku memeluk Kyungsoo tadi karena tubuhnya sangat menggigil lalu aku bingung jadi cara ku pikirkan ku peluk saja dia" jelas Kai.

"Bilang saja Kau mencari kesempatan" goda Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja Chanyeol aku malas berdebat dengan mu" Kai langsung memalingkan wajah melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

Ternyata Chanyeol yang melihat Kai yang hampir ingin mencium Kyungsoo. Ada rasa gugup bercampur kesal yang Kai rasakan karena Chaneyeol mengganggunya tadi. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada diri Kai yang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat dan badannya sangat panas. Sudah beberapakali Kai menyetuh kening Kyungsoo untuk memastikan kondisinya apakah demamnya sudah berkurang. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Kai terhadap Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum karena Chanyeol merasa Kai sudah mulai mempunyai persaan terhadap yeoja yang terbaring di ranjang UKS.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu, terlihat seperti orang idiot" ucap dingin Kai.

"Tidak ada hanya saja...ah tidak jadi"

"Hanya saja apa, dasar aneh" kesal Kai.

Kai langsung menoleh melihat Kyungsoo dan sepertinya Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman Kai yang melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo memasang wajah khawatir. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo membuka matanya masih ada rasa pusing di kepalanya, Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat disekelilingnya, Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo yang mengerjapkan matanya hanya diam dan bergumam dalam hatinya 'matanya sunggu imut dan lucu' itu yang di katakan Kai dalam hatinya.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau sedang berada diruang UKS" ucap Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai berada disini" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tadi pingsan Kyungsoo dan kau terkena demam badan mu panas sekali tadi" jelas Chanyeol.

Kai yang melihat Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo memasang wajah kesal dan hanya bergumam dalam hati 'kenapa jadi tiang listrik ini yang menjawab padahal seharusnya aku yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo' batin Kai.

"Siapa yang membawa ku kesini?" tanya Kyunsoo lagi, nampaknya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari tentang keberadaan Kai di sampingnya.

"Aku..aku yang membawa mu kesini" ucap dingin Kai.

"KAI.." Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Kai yang berada disamping dan membulatkan matanya O_O.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu, aku lelah menggendong mu ke UKS kau ini selalu merepotkan ku saja" ucap dingin Kai.

"Ya Kai jangan bersikap sperti itu kepada Kyungsoo kau tidak liat dia baru sadar" ucap Chanyeol terhadap Kai yang tidak enak terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Chanyeol..panggil aku Chanyeol"

"Nde tidak apa Chanyeol-sii dan aku minta maaf Kai sudah mengganggu mu lagi" wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi dingin terhadap Kai.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel –sii, panggil saja Chanyeol oppa karena aku lebih tua setahun dari mu" ujar Chanyeol.

"Nde Chanyeol oppa" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

'Cantik' batin Kai, Kai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya 'apa yang ku pikirkan tadi.

"Aigooo..kaeyyeopta, kau imut sekali Kyungsoo" Chanyeol langsung mencubit pipi chuby Kyungsoo.

"Oppa sakitt" ringis Kyungsoo.

"Ya Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya" Kai yang kesal melihat Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, Kai pun memeriksa kondisi demam Kyungsoo dan ingin menaruh tangannya di kening Kyungsoo namun...

"SEETTT"

Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangan Kai dan jangan lupa dengan wajah yang datar dan dingin. Kai yang melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang menepis tangannya sangat terkejut dan Chanyeol pun ikut terkejut melihat sikap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah repot-repot menghawatirkan aku Kai dan aku ingin kembali kekelas ku, terima kasih sudah membawa ku ke sini dan maaf sudah menyusahkan mu" ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

"Tapi Kyungsoo kau belum sepenuhnya pulih biar Kai yang mengantarkan mu" ujar Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana Chanyeol oppa aku bisa kembali kekelas ku sendiri"

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari tempat tidur UKS, Kyungsoo merasakan kalau pusingnya saat ini masih belum hilang namun dia harus kembali kekelas. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan Kyungsoo mulai berjalan belum sempat beberapa langkah Kyungsoo merasa kakinya sangat lemah dan rasa pusingnya datang kembali.

"BRUUKK" Kyungsoo terduduk, Kai yang maelihatnya langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu kekelas" Kai sambil membopong tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa berjalan sendiri dan lepaskan aku" ucap dingin kyungsoo.

"Tidak..sebelum aku mengantarkan mu sampai kekelas" ujar Kai.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kai dan sekali lagi ku mohon lepaskan aku" Kyungsoo sedikit memberontak.

Kai yang tidak perduli dengan permintaan Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo ke bahunya.

"Apa kau tuli hah, lepaskan tangan mu dari yeoja chinggu ku"

"Su-Suho oppa" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Suho sudah berada di depan pintu UKS.

"Kai lepaskan tangan mu darinya" kesal Suho terhadap Kai.

"Kau rupanya, memangnya siapa Kyungsoo kau" ucap Kai meremehkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tuli sudah ku katakan tadi lepaskan tangan mu dari yeoja chinggu ku dan Kyungsoo adalah kekasih ku kau puas" Suho berjalan maju dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukkannya.

"MWOO..jadi kau" kejut Kai.

"Ya aku dan Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran dan sekarang aku yang akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo kekelasnya" ujar Suho.

"Silahkan bawa saja dia" ucap Kai dingin namun ada sedikit kesal di wajah Kai melihat Suho tangannya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie Chagi, apa kau tidak apa-apa, apa badan mu masih panas kai terlihat pucat sekali" Suho khawatir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo dan menaruh tangannya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana Myunie oppa, aku tidak apa-apa ayo kita kembali kekelas" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sangat khawtir.

"Kajja Kyungie aku akan mengantarkan mu kekelas" ucap suho.

Suho dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang UKS dan Kai apa yang terjadi dengan Kai? Kai sangat syok mendengar penuturan Suho tadi Kai masih memikirkan apakah benar Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kekasih Suho.

**Kai Pov**

Apakah yang di ucapkan Suho tadi benar, apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi yeoja chinggu Suho, dan tadi aku mendengar Suho memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan "chagi" apakah benar, tunggu dulu ada apa dengan diri ku kenapa aku saekan aku tidak rela Kyungsoo di miliki orang lain dan kenapa aku menjadi marah saat Suho menyentuh kening Kyungsoo dan aku pun menjadi kesal ada apa dengan diri ku sebenarnya? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ku Kyungsoo.

**Kai Pov end**

"PUK"

Kai pun terbangun dari lamunannya karena Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa, kesal, marah, dan cemburu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah..siapa yang kesal dan apalagi cemburu" kenapa tiang listrik ini tau isi hati ku.

"Wajah mu nampak sekali terlihat kau tidak menyukai Kyungsoo dekat dengan Suho" ujar Chanyeol.

"Siapa..aku tidak seperti itu" Kai mengelak.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyukai Kyungsoo Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha..sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai Kyungsoo aku tidak pernah menyukai Kyungsoo si yeoja pengganggu itu" ucap Kai sambil tertawa.

"Karena kau belum menyadarinya" jawab asal Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan UKS.

"Ya apa maksud ucapan mu tiang listrik" Kai langsung mengejar Chanyeol.

Di sisi lain Suho yang mengantarkan Kyungsoo kekelasnya sudah sampai disana terlihat Baekhyun seperti biasa sambil membaca buku.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu" Baekhyun terkejut melihat sahabatnya berjalan lemas sambil dibantu oleh Suho.

"Dia terkena demam Baekhyun dan tadi dia sempat pingsan dan aku menjemput di UKS" jelas Suho.

"Ya Kyungsoo kenapa kau tidak izin pulang saja dan aku bisa mengantarkan mu" Baekhyun mulai cerewet.

"Gwenchana eonnie demam ku sudah mendingan" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, apa kau tidak melihat wajah mu seperti mayat" kesal Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun berhenti lah memarahi Kyungie ku ini, kau tidak lihat kondisinya dan kau sudah menceramahi dengan bibir mu yang cerewet itu" ucap asal Suho pada Baekhyun.

"BUGH"

"Auuww appo" ringis Suho yang kepalanya habis di pukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Jaga ucapan mu Suho oppa apa kau mau kepala mu ku hantam dengan buku tebal ku" kesal Baekhyun.

"Kyungie chagie tolong aku, bibi cerewet ini ingin memukul ku" Suho bergeliat manja pada kekasihnya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berhentilah bertengkar kepala ku jadi tambah pusing" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pertengkaran Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Kau selamat kali ini Suho oppa" Baekhyun yang masih kesal terhadap Suho.

"Ahahaha..mianhe Baekhyuna, kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas"

"Ne oppa, oppa apakah boleh sepulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke taman aku ingin pergi kesana" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan Suho.

"Kenapa kau ingin kesana chagi apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan kondisi mu yang masih sakit" Suho membalas genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir kesana sebentar tapi kalau Myunie oppa tidak mengijinkan tidak apa-apa" wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu.

"Hei kenapa wajah kekasih ku menjadi sedih begitu, baiklah aku akan menemani mu ke taman chagi" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jeongmal chagi, gomawo" ucap girang Kyungsoo pada Suho.

"Ne chagi, kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu" Suho memajukan wajah mengahadap Kyungsoo.

**~Chu~**

Suho mencium kening Kyungsoo sayang dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman kekasihnya tersebut. Apakah mereka lupa kalau ada seseorang di depan mereka terabaikan.

"Ya berhentilah bermesraaan di hadapan ku" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mianhe eonnie" wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Aigoo ternyata kekasih ku bisa malu juga ternyata" goda Suho.

"Ya oppa berhentilah menggoda ku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Makanya Baekhyun carilah namja chinggu untuk mu jadi kau tidak iri melihat kemesraan ku dengan Kyungsoo dan satu lagi mungkin kau akan berhenti menjadi cerewet setelah mendapatkan kekasih" goda Suho dan Suho pun langsung berlari takut kalu Baekhyun lagsung memukulnya dengan buku.

"YA KIM JOON MYEON OPPA KEMARI KAU" teriak Baekhyun.

"Eonnie sudah lah kan Suho oppa hanya bercanda" Kyungsoo sambil menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kekasih mu itu awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya" Kesal Baekhyun.

Tidak terasa bel sekolah pun berbunyi para murid yang sudah selesai belajar berhamburan keluar kelas terlihat 2 orang namja sedang berbicara namun yang satunya nampak masih memeikirkan sesuatu.

"Kai, apa kau masih memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah...apa maksud mu" Kai bingung terhadap pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Hhhhuufftt...kau ini dari tadi melamun apa yang kau lamunkan" kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melamun kan apa-apa, kau saja yang memikirkan aneh tentang diri ku" jawab Kai.

"Terserah pada diri mu saja lah Kai, kajja kita pulang" Chanyeol beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kau pulang lah duluan aku ingin mampir ke taman sebentar" ucap Kai sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar tumben sekali kau ingin pergi ketaman" bingung Chanyeol.

"Diam kau tiang listrik aku malas berdebat dengan mu" kesal Kai.

"Dasar Kamjong, baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang" Chanyeol pun langsung meninggalkan Kai.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih berada dikelas mereka berdua sedang membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis mereka berdua, nampak Suho datang kekelas mereka dan berjalan menuju arah Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya apa kau sudah siap"

"Sebentar lagi maaf membuat mu menunggu sebentar"

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo" Suho sambil membelai surai hitam Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kalau begitu aku pulang duluan dan kau Suho oppa jaga Kyungoo baik-baik karena dia masih sakit" ucap Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Nde Baekhyuna, hati-hati di jalan" Suho melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kajja kita pergi Myunie oppa aku sudah selesai" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja, tidak ada yang tertinggalkan chagi"

"Anni oppa, kajja" riang Kyungsoo.

"Ne kajja chagi" Suho sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Suho dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju taman belakang yang sering mereka datangi berdua dan sampailah mereka berdua di taman tersebut.

"Chagi kita duduk di sini saja"

"Nde oppa"

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan kau masih sakit dan badan mu masih terasa panas" Suho menempelkan tangannya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Anni oppa, kau terlalu menghawatirkan ku" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Pakailah mantel ku, untung aku membawa mantel" Suho langsung memakaikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Bianhe oppa aku selalu merepotkan mu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak ingin kekasih ku yang imut ini tambah sakit"

"Gomawo oppa" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke tanaman" tanya Suho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa oppa hanya saja aku ingin sekali ke sini" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya kepada mu chagi" tanya Suho sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Nde oppa, apa itu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Saat kau pingsan apakah Kai yang menggendong mu ke UKS" Suho bertanya sedikit menunduk dan Kyungsoo melihat kekasihnya seperti ada sedikit cemburu hanya tersenyum.

"Mollaso oppa, waktu aku sadar dari pingsan aku sudah berada di ruangan UKS dan di sana ada Chanyeol oppa dan Kai" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho.

"Mianhe karena tidak bisa menjaga mu dan waktu aku kekelas menacari mu waktu istirahat kata Baekhyun kau menemui Kai dan tanpa sengaja aku lewat UKS kau berada disana " raut wajah Suho berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku hanya menemuinya sebentar oppa dan aku tidak akan mengganggunya karena sudah ada oppa disamping ku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pengangannya pada Suho.

"Gomawo chagi sudah menerima ku adan aku berjanji akan menjaga mu" ucap Suho sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Nde oppa dan terima kasih oppa mau bersabar menunggu ku" kyungsoo langsung menghadapkan wajahnya sejajar dengan Suho.

Suho yang melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo pun memajukan wajahnya dan mempersempit jarak dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang paham apa yang akan di lakukan kekasihnya tersebut menutup matanya. Jarak mereka pun tinggal beberapa dan bibir Suho pun berhasil bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan ciuman Suho yang menyalurkan betapa Suho sangat mencintai Kyungsoo hanya lumatan kecil di ciuman mereka berdua tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka tidak suka.

'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat Kyungsoo berciuman dengan orang bisa, Kyungsoo tidak boleh di miliki oleh orang lain, Kyungsoo hanya boleh mencintai ku, aku tidak suka Kyungsoo di sentuh orang lain, Kyungsoo hanya miliki dan tetap milikiku dan aku akan merebutnya kembali dari tangan mu Suho' batin Kai.

**~TBC~**

Fuihhh selesai juga...

Gimana gimana ceritanya (^-^) ?, bianhe kalau ceritanya rada ga nyambung dan juga alur ceritannya aneh

Bianhe baru bisa update sekarang karena Author banyak tugas di kampusa + UAS

Nach seperti biasa Author minta RCLnya + Likenya baiar Author tambah semangat (^-^)9

Kalau RCL + Likenya kurang berarti Fanfic Author buat gagal utk para chinggu dan ga lanjut lagi (T-T)

Gomawo udah baca FFAuthor sebelumnya (^-^)


End file.
